Garfield Gameboy'd COMPLETE
Garfield Gameboy'd COMPLETE is a collection of Garfield Gameboy'd shorts, combined with extra scenes. "Cutscenes from an alternate reality Garfield horror game on an alternate reality Gameboy." A mental asylum patient named Lyman is banging on his door, asking if there is anyone there. He says that he's seen "It" (Presumably Garfield) and we see the drawings and writings of Garfield on his wall. 2 weeks later, Jon Arbuckle's dog; Odie is standing behind a window before he is killed by a parasite-infected version of Garfield. Jon Arbuckle is hiding behind a television as a massive, horrifying version of his pet cat, Garfield, walks into the room. Jon is sweating profusely and is detected by the beast, who assures Jon that he can smell him. Then, Garfield is seen holding Jon, who is close to death, and tells the latter that he needs lasagna. Afterwards, Jon is sweating copiously and standing behind a wall. Garfield is climbing on the wall. He reaches the ground and unknowingly stands next to where Jon is. Garfield then asks for lasagna. Jon's girlfriend, Liz is seen standing outside of Jon's house, saying that Jon was supposed to be there, Garfield then pops out of a bush and kills Liz. Later, Jon is ordered by government agent; Nermal to retrieve a blood sample of the monster. a message (Only visible to the viewer) appears, it reads "Something is coming...!". Jon cocks his shotgun and aims at Garfield. He manages to land a shot on his right eye. Jon goes to hide in the room, but Garfield follows him and informs him that he is invulnerable to bullets. Jon gets the blood sample from Garfield, but Nermal tells him that the deal changed and that he needs to rescue Arlene, who is held captive in the basement. Jon looks at the basement and gulps. While he is in the basement, Nermal is slaughtered by Garfield who tells Nermal that he never liked him. Jon is in inside the basement when he finds Garfield. Garfield asks him what he is doing, to which Jon responds by throwing a box of gasoline at him. The lights go out and Jon uses his lighter to see. Garfield then bites Jon's right hand off and Jon hides behind a wall. The monster goes to attack Jon, but he throws the lighter onto the gasoline puddled floor which burns the house down. Jon gets up from the ruins of the house, and Garfield does the same. The beast stands over his former owner and tells him that the world is going to end. As the credits roll, an evacuation siren is heard and the government nukes the city. Garfield manages to store Jon inside of him and tells Jon that he completes him and that he will keep him safe as he sprouts wings and flies away. The asylum patient seen in the beginning jumps out of a pipe which came from the hospital. He is seen crying and saying that he was too late to save Jon and Odie, both of which were his friends. His sadness and rage manifest into hatred as he transforms into a supercharged version of himself. He then promises that Odie and Jon's deaths won't be for nothing. (He was unaware that Jon was still alive) He opens his eyes and says that he will make Garfield pay for what he has done. *Garfield *Jon Arbuckle *Nermal *Lyman *Arlene *Odie *Liz *Pooky *Mrs. Arbuckle (Cameo on picture) *Mr. Arbuckle (Mentioned in loading screen) *'Clock Tower - Dark Premonition' by Kōji Niikura *'Clock Tower - Don't Cry, Jennifer' by Kōji Niikura *'Clock Tower - Kerosene' by Kōji Niikura *'Clock Tower - I'm Looking For Mary' by Kōji Niikura *'Clock Tower - Death in the Elevator' by Kōji Niikura *'Clock Tower - The Return of Scissorman' by Kōji Niikura *'Clock Tower - Scissorman' by Kōji Niikura *'Clock Tower 2 the Struggle Within - Truth' by Kōji Niikura *'Clock Tower 2 the Struggle Within - Yellow Blood' by Kōji Niikura *'Earthbound - Giygas' Intro' by Keiichi Suzuki and Hirokazu Tanaka *'Super Castlevania IV - Dracula Battle' by Masanori Adachi and Taro Kudo *'Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII - Overclock' by Naoshi Mizuta, Mitsuto Suzuki and Masashi Hamauzu Category:Garfield Category:Videos Category:Garfield Gameboy'd